


Kareoke Night

by Lalalalandiana



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Pining, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalalandiana/pseuds/Lalalalandiana
Summary: Our dearest Steven Lim takes the Ghoul Boys out for an Worth it ep. Do they acquire a new pass time on the way? (Read to find out. I have no idea how to tag. I've revised the summary a bit.)





	Kareoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully people enjoy this.

Karaoke night. One of the newest activities for the ghoul boys. After having been on a Worth it lifestyle episode with their dear friend Steven lim took them to various karaoke bars. Karaoke as it turns out was to Shane and Ryans liking. They hadn't broken their seven consecutive day streak. They went weekends of course they had jobs to maintain and their own lives to live. Shane would've been lying if he said he wasn't proud of himself. Having won most of their karaoke bets. It was going quite like any of their usual nights they had reserved their booth both sitting down to order at the bar menu, after having gotten around to drinking a couple of beers their kareoke party had begun.

Thereafter singing a couple of classics followed by a few memorable meme songs the night was coming to a close. After singing a kick ass rendition of Take on me, Shane had sat down tipping the now lukewarm beer bootle onto his lips only pausing a second to absentmindedly wonder how the hell he was going to get home. It had taken a couple of minutes for Ryan to prepare himself by time shane had pulled himself out of his thought his best bud had choosen his next and final song of the evening. The silence in the room while the song loaded was cheery and comfortable. And ever so slowly the screen lit up as the lilac walls of the room darkened as the flourecent lights dimmed. Shane didn't think much of it didn't think much of anything really a bit under a drunken spell looking off at the wall with a poster on it. Nothing of any matter crossing his mind until the melody started playing. A soft sultry sort of sound. If he wasn't paying attention before he sure as hell was now. Cause that's when Ryan's lips slipped out the loveliest sound deep velvet began dripping off his lips his tone holding just the perfect amount of roughness and with that Ryan's song began.

"I put a spell on you Because you're mine.." "You better stop the things you do I tell ya I ain't lyin' I ain't lyin.' " "You know I can't stand it You're runnin' around You know better daddy I can't stand it 'cause you put me down Oh no" "I put a spell on you Because you're mine.."

Shane was marveling as Ryan sung out the melody with such reverence the neon glow of the lights cascading off his frame being softly aluminated as well as his cheecks and lashes. Something slowly set itself into his heart. And something became very clear within shanes mind. He was very deeply and to his core he knew it. He was in love with Ryan. Fucking Ryan. Sweet sunshine Ryan that seem to have Shane's heart in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm I don't know if this will be continued or not. I haven't really fleshed any of the details out.


End file.
